They had almost made it
by 8pain
Summary: Christine wasn't taken from off the stage. Raoul and her flee to a carriage in order to escape the mad man that calls the opera his play ground. But their is no escape from the Phantom of the opera.


**DISCLAMER -I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters.**

**Also this story is a different ending to the book version. In this story the Phantom didn't kidnap her from off the stage. I believe I wrote this in 3****rd**** person, but I'm not too sure since I always do 1****st**** person. If the story is too hard to follow I sincerely apologies.**

They Had Almost Made It

"Hurry, Christine!" Raoul half shouted half whispered in front of her wooden dressing room door.

Floor boards creaked from his frantic pacing. They probably only had moments before Erik caught on to what they were doing. A small group of ballerinas and stage helpers walked passed him with a cheerful air; none of them were aware of the darkened atmosphere surrounding the young viscount. Then in a smooth motion the door way to Christine's dressing room swung open reviling Christine wearing a plain blue dress with a thick blue cream shawl, and her brown hair slightly curled from being pinned up for so long.

Without saying anything Raoul and Christine hurried through the halls of the opera house. Ever since Christine lost her ring somewhere near Apollo's Lear the she had written letters to him informing him that she was once again being watched by Erik. Technically she had only been finding fresh flowers in places where they shouldn't be, but they could never be too careful. Raoul's main communication to her had been letters he had to have delivered by a third party.

Christine gave a small shout of alarm as she tripped over a loose floor board. Fortunately Raoul had been preparing himself for any sudden cause for alarm, and was able to quickly catch her instead of watching in shock. Her small body trembled in his grip, and for a small moment they stayed like that. Once Christine was able to stand they set off once again to their destination. Soon they could hear the multitudes of people that had come to watch the opera. Christine stiffened as La Carlotta's vicious voice reached her ears.

Shamelessly the woman scoffed at Christine's singing abilities in front of the critics. She went on claiming that Christine must have been mouthing the words. Before the couple could react the voice instructors that had been standing by, pounced on her, figuratively. They reminded the small group of Christine's first triumph, and spoke eagerly about hearing a few of her angelic practices sessions. Red faced, and huffing, Carlotta stormed away from the group to seek refuge amongst her adoring fans.

Smiling Raoul and Christine continued on their journey, through the crowd. A few called out to them, mostly reporters, but they continued on as if they hadn't heard them. If they stopped to talk they would fail, and Christine would never escape from Erik. Finally they made it out to the cold night air. Carriages covered the sidewalks, but since Raoul had his wait before the traffic of people came, he had his waiting right in front of the opera. Christine breathed a sigh of relief as they walked towards it.

It was a black carriage with new sturdy wheels, a fresh white horse, and a driver who clutched his brown dirty jacket towards himself; shivering from the night's cold air. Christine felt a stab of compaction towards the man who had faithfully waited out in the cold for them this whole time. As they made their way over to the carriage a man called out to Raoul. The voice was so familiar that both of them turned towards Philippe as she ran towards them. Raoul grimaced, before he informed Christine that he would have to talk to his brother alone for a moment. However; he didn't leave Christine's side until he made sure she was standing by the carriage.

She fingered the handle to the carriages door, but one look up at the dark haired man and she knew that she couldn't leave things as they were. She slipped out of her shawl, and lifted it up for the man to take. His head shook slightly gently refusing her offer, and she bowed her head in embracement. Only she amongst this crowed could relate to the freezing state this man was in (she had been in his situation only a few years before), but to this man it looked like a rich lady was pitting him.

"Please take it Misure; I know it will only become colder."

When he still didn't take it, she gave him a small glance before gently folding her shawl and setting it next to him. She didn't have to open the carriage door anymore, because Raoul had finished talking with his brother, and was opening it for her like a proper gentleman. Christine felt herself blushing as she let him help her get inside the carriage. Raoul climbed in after her grinning like a child who had just earned the praise of his father. He tapped against the wood separating them from the driver, and Christine felt the carriage starting to move.

Raoul and Christine shared a look and then they both started to laugh. They were free at last! Without any hesitation Raoul pulled out a golden band that had two rows of small diamonds on the top. Along the inside were the words 'I love you for forever and a day' inscribed. Raoul bowed his head and rolled the ring in his hand.

"Christine, I know that we pretended to be engaged to keep Erik happy, and distracted, but I love you. You once said that you still planned not to marry, but I just want to ask you the question before you leave. So that there are no regrets, and I can say that I didn't stand by as you walked off without saying anything."

He looked up into her blue eyes, and her heart stopped for just a moment

"Christine, I have loved you since the day that I rescued your red scarf from the ocean, and it has never stopped growing. Your every move fascinates me, and when you smile I feel as though the heavens have opened. Christine would you do me the honor of having your hand in marriage?"

Christine felt something in her chest grow as she looked into the depths of Raoul's green eyes. She could see the ocean of doubt he had, but hope shined through it like little rays of the sun. A knot formed in her throat as she spoke the words that had the power to either cripple or uplift him.

"Raoul de Chagny I would gladly accept your love and your ring. Yes, I will marry you."

He drew a shaking breath as his trembling hands slid the ring onto her left hand. For a moment both of them just looked at the tiny band that wrapped around Christine's finger, then they both leaned forward and lightly kissed.

They pulled back, to become lost in each other's eyes. It had been so long since they could just sit and look at one another. It was now something that they could do any day they wished. There would be no need to secrecy. Erik would never be haunting Christine, and although it had taken awhile Philippe had agreed that it would be good for Raoul to marry her. Christine opened her mouth to say something, but the carriage came to such a sudden stop that the words died in her mouth. Raoul turned and tapped the wooden panel, but there wasn't a reply from the driver. His brows furrowed, and his lips pursed together.

"I'm sorry Christine; I don't know what is going on. Our destination should have taken an hour more to reach."

Her face paled. "Do you think-"

"No, you said that he told you that he confided himself to the opera house. It would be unimaginable that he had gone so far away from it, especially given the fact that he would have had to catch up to us. No, I think it's something else."

For a moment they just sat there in the carriage looking at one another.

"I will check to make sure the driver is alright, and I will be right back." Raoul said as he stepped out of the carriage.

He meant to leave the door open, for it would only be a quick moment to confront the driver, but when he turned to give Christine one reassuring glance he saw her shiver, and gently closed the door. He walked up to where the driver should have been but no one was there. A small chuckle came from behind him, and as he turned he felt something suddenly wrap around his neck. He didn't even have time to shout a warning to his beloved before the quick tug of the rope snapped his neck. Silently the corps of the viscount fell down in front of a very, very livid Erik.

Erik knelt down next to the body of his dead rival and whispered menacingly. "She is mine now. You thought that you could steel from Erik what he loved, but you can't. No one can steel from Erik, because Erik always gets what he wants."

He left the body lying on the dirty stone street and waved a hand to the man waiting in the alley way. Once the man had the horse's reins in both his hands Erik opened the carriage door. A very frightened Christine looked up at him and trembled. Erik closed the door, and the carriage moved forward once again.

"My dear, you tremble!" Erik said noticing her state. "But don't worry, that boy will never take you away from me ever again." His laughter died on his tongue once he saw a tear escape her eye. "Did that boy hurt you? Oh, you never have to worry about that boy darling. He now understands how deeply we love each other. He now understands that you only wanted to be with Erik, now and forever."

He gently took her hands in is and kissed them. Something metallic brushed his lips, and he opened his eyes to see the ring Raoul had placed on her hand moments ago.

"Oh, did that wrenched boy do this to you! Poor Christine, he forced you to accept his love. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner to stop him from doing this to you." With a smooth gesture he pulled the ring off in one tug, opened the carriages window a fracture, and threw it out into the night.

"I knew that boy wouldn't leave us alone, and that he forced you to come with him. No don't cry my love, I kept our ring safe." With the same grace as before he guided a simple golden band onto her finger before lifting her hand up to his lips. His kiss was gentle.

Tears fell from Christine's blue eyes, and her shoulders shook. They had almost made it.


End file.
